


Let Me Talk to You

by tabris



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer it or turn it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Talk to You

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt started out as 'situations made worse by drunken phonecalls from your best friend' which quickly morphed into a case of 'worse? or _better_?' and idek.  >>;

Zhou Mi’s got one hand under Kyuhyun’s shirt, one undoing his pants, and his tongue thoroughly occupied with Kyuhyun’s neck when his phone rings. Kyuhyun’s skin is much more interesting than the music coming from his pocket, so he ignores it in favor of leaving teeth marks along Kyuhyun’s jugular just to hear him whine. He’s managed to get past the belt and the zipper of Kyuhyun’s jeans when his phone rings again and Kyuhyun makes an aggravated little noise.

“Answer it or turn it off.”

“But I can’t reach my phone,” Zhou Mi says innocently right as he slips his fingertips past the waistband of Kyuhyun’s underwear.

Distracted, Kyuhyun haphazardly gropes Zhou Mi until he locates the phone in his back pocket, flipping it open against his better judgement to say “Hello?” in a shaky voice. Han Geng’s voice spills out in a slurred string of Chinese that Kyuhyun couldn’t even process were he not otherwise occupied.

“Geng-ge?”

There’s a short stretch of babbling followed by Zhou Mi’s laugh, quiet and a little indulgent. “You’ve been drinking, haven’t you? Go to bed, gege, sleep it off.”

This time Kyuhyun manages to catch a handful of words out of the drunken burble.

“…Yes?”

No matter how drunk Han Geng is, Kyuhyun will always recognize the sound of his own name, but the way Han Geng is saying it now is something new. It’s not a question so much as an accusation laced with _something_ , but fuck if he can figure out what. Then he mumbles again and Zhou Mi groans, hips jerking against Kyuhyun’s far too eagerly for the rushed “No, no, no,” that comes after.

“What?” Kyuhyun asks, but it comes out breathy and drawn out as Zhou Mi flexes his fingers. A loud clatter comes out of the phone and Han Geng comes back a few seconds later.

Zhou Mi says something Kyuhyun thinks is 'neck' and 'wall' and either 'pants' or 'crying'. It’s hard to be sure since he gets distracted halfway through by the noise Han Geng makes.

“Was that… Are you _narrating_?”

Instead of answering, Zhou Mi kisses him a centimeter away from the mouthpiece of the phone; it’s open and messy and Kyuhyun is sure that Han Geng can hear every little sigh, lick and moan when Zhou Mi does that thing where he curls his fingers just so.

So it _was_ 'pants'.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/29345.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/24002.html)  
> 


End file.
